


Unzip Me

by gyuhan



Series: Prompts/One Shots (short) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, Undressing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhan/pseuds/gyuhan
Summary: Jeonghan just needs help unzipping his shirt so he can finish changing. Mingyu's an overachiever who does more than that.





	Unzip Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was the product of [these previews from the 190425 concert in Japan](https://twitter.com/OnelightHAN/status/1121426296108544000). In no way am I sorry.
> 
> Follow me on: [my twitter](https://twitter.com/mingyupuppyism) or [the gyuhan twitter](https://twitter.com/forgyuhan/)

"I'm finished so I'll be leaving now, hyung," Mingyu informs him from somewhere behind him, the rustling of clothes and the snick of a hanger against a clothing rack letting Jeonghan know he's already changed back into his regular leisurewear and out of the getup he was handed for the concert.

The others had finished getting dressed way ahead of either of them, Mingyu having been too caught up in the conversation he was having with Minghao to finish changing before everyone had left - including Minghao, who, as he was leaving, had cuffed the back of Mingyu's head for not hurrying up - and Jeonghan had been too enthralled with the comic he was reading on his phone to even _start_ undressing in the first place. And, okay, admittedly he was also feeling more than a little tired and had been close to napping on one of the chairs before he'd forced himself to stand and put his phone down.

"Wait," he says without looking back, stepping on his heels to get out of his shoes and kick them off his feet. "Help me strip this shirt off before you go. The zipper is on the back and I can't reach it without someone's help."

A beat, then, "Okay," Mingyu murmurs, voice coming closer.

With an exhausted, gusty exhale, Jeonghan's hand flattens out on the wall for support, his head drooping between his shoulders and over the floor. A bead of sweat he must have missed while wiping his face off after leaving the concert stage slides down from his hairline to the point of his chin, building itself up in that space, and then careens down onto the floor with an inaudible splash. Footsteps fall at his back, heavy in a way Jeonghan's long since begun associating with Mingyu. Warm hands spread along the span of his back, thumbs sweeping up across either side of his shoulder blades, and then come together at the back of the collar of his shirt where the top of the zipper is done up.

"Unzip me already," he speaks over his shoulder, the sound of his voice wilting and limp, just the same as his sweat-drenched hair. He only catches a glimpse of a tan throat behind him before he looks back to the floor.

Mingyu mumbles something to himself and slips his first and middle finger inside the collar, holding onto one side of the shirt between the pinch of his fingers and his thumb, and then begins to pull the zipper down with his other hand. Jeonghan's eyes close and for a moment he wonders if he could manage to nod off while standing, exhausted from performing for hours and in desperate need of a nap.

The sudden warm press of lips to the first notch of his spine halts that thought dead in its tracks and Jeonghan's eyes fly open.

His breath rises unsteadily as he demands, "What are you doing?" in what sounds nearly identical to a snake's hiss.

Silence.

Another kiss comes over his skin in a gentle caress, just above the thumb Mingyu holds over the zipper. Mingyu's thumb tips in until the nail drags down the next inch of skin he exposes while he moves the zipper down once more, then stops, and kisses that skin too. A narrow line of faintly raised, raw pink skin blooms along Jeonghan's spine as Mingyu does that again, only his thumb pushes in further to incite a dull burn as he scratches downward, and Jeonghan gifts him with a soft, surprised murmur that doesn't quite make it out of his throat.

He means to say something - perhaps something about how even though they were the only two left who had to get changed, Mingyu shouldn't be doing this when anyone could come back into the dressing room - but Mingyu unzips his shirt further and presents him with his open mouth fanning hot breath out along his back, kissing damp skin once more, and that's enough to have Jeonghan's jaw clenching, mouth snapping shut. His hips twitch and he curls his fingers into the wall, his free hand coming to cup over his mouth.

Mingyu mouths down the middle of his spine now in a steady trail, wet bottom lip touching the zipper and thumb, and Jeonghan muffles a moan into his palm. Mingyu begins to drop onto one knee, sending his breath coasting along the long curve of Jeonghan's spine. He drops more kisses as he trickles in descent behind him.

"Oh, _that_..." Jeonghan gasps, palm falling away from his mouth to clench helplessly at his side when Mingyu licks right there at the dip of Jeonghan's lower back and sends a series of short judders across every inch of his skin. He hadn't known he was that sensitive there.

Mingyu jerks the zipper down all the way at the sound of Jeonghan beginning to give himself up to the feeling of his mouth on him and then cages his hips between both hands. More kisses brush against his lower back, only slower now that Mingyu's found himself on both knees with seemingly all the time in the world to wind Jeonghan around his finger. But they don't have much or any time at all. Jeonghan knows this, logically speaking, but still scrambles blindly to get his other hand on the wall, slaps his palm there, and settles in for whatever else Mingyu's planning on doing. 

 _We can make time_ , Jeonghan thinks irrationally. 

Mingyu drags another hot noise from Jeonghan's throat, a raspier sounds this time, when the flat of his tongue runs by the band of Jeonghan's pants. A broad, wet stripe that catches up any sweat on Jeonghan's skin and forces an ache of something heavy and starving through Jeonghan's entire body.

Jeonghan curses under his breath, leaning to rest his damp forehead on the back of one of his hands. Mingyu makes an answering noise, an acknowledgment of Jeonghan's want, and brings a hand up. The feel of Jeonghan's leather belt against Mingyu's fingers must be distracting because Mingyu gets caught there for a moment with his fingertips swirling over the material. He turns his cheek against Jeonghan's back and blows cold air out against the slight curve of Jeonghan's waist, fingers aimless for now, and a surge of want rushes up from the soles of Jeonghan's feet. He angles his hips just so against Mingyu's hand to urge him on without asking.

Mingyu gets the hint.

He makes scorching quick work on the buckle of Jeonghan's belt, fingers deft and nimble as he manhandles the clasp open and jerks, tugging Jeonghan's belt off and out of the loops of Jeonghan's jeans before Jeonghan can even hum appreciatively at the satisfaction of getting what he wants. The belt hits the floor with a jarring sort of noise, a heavy thump that makes Jeonghan reflexively jump. Both of Mingyu's hands work the button of Jeonghan's pants open, the zipper rolling down easily in the next second. Silence swells in the room all the while, only to be interrupted by Jeonghan's harsh breathing that's as close to panting as he'll ever let it get when he values his dignity.

No lips press to his back this time. Instead, Mingyu's fingers drift down the sides of his hips, slipping and catching under the material of Jeonghan's jeans, thumbs hooking around the waistband. Mingyu's touch carries itself all the way down to Jeonghan's ankles, exposing more and more smooth skin, faint hair, and shiver-induced goosebumps as it goes until Jeonghan's jeans lay pooled around his feet. Mingyu incircles Jeonghan's ankles in his fingers, gripping hard for a second before loosening.

"Mingyu," Jeonghan says so gently it's barely more than a breath, asking both nothing and everything from him.

But Mingyu shakes his head behind him and then there's a shifting sound as Mingyu takes his hands away from his legs. Mingyu stands up behind him, close enough that Jeonghan can feel the heat radiating from him along his back, and drops a single solitary kiss to the nape of Jeonghan's neck. Sighing lightly in turn, Jeonghan stretches his neck to the side to give Mingyu more room to treat as he wishes but Mingyu steps back infuriatingly enough and doesn't take him up on the offer.

"You should finish undressing, hyung."

Furrowing his brow, he asks suspiciously, "What?"

"We're leaving soon. You need to change your clothes."

Jeonghan's jaw drops and he turns around without thinking to step out from his jeans, which nearly makes him trip but somehow he doesn't. Maybe it's the sudden and sharp burst of acidic annoyance that keeps him from tumbling. Mingyu stares at him with detached eyes, like he wasn't aware Jeonghan was reacting as strongly as his flushed face and heaving chest would suggest. If it weren't for the visibly affected thrumming of Mingyu's pulse at his throat and the clench of his left hand into a fist, Jeonghan might've believed the innocent facade Mingyu was going for.

_Does he think I'm an idiot?_

"Finish what you started, Mingyu," Jeonghan hisses, gesturing down about himself and the spectacle Mingyu has made of him.

"I'm already dressed, though," he tells him, mouth quirking a tad when Jeonghan groans in rapidly growing irritation. "I need to go to find Minghao, so I'll be going now."

"If you take a single step out of this room," begins Jeonghan with so much vehemence and waspishness in his tone that Mingyu startles, "without first taking care of the issues _you_ caused, I won't talk to you for the rest of the week."

Mingyu looks to consider that for a brief moment, weighing out the implications there and the results of them. Then, because he clearly wants to suffer, he shrugs and gives Jeonghan's body a prolonged once-over. His gaze catches on Jeonghan's stretched briefs, the material tight around where Jeonghan wants Mingyu to touch, and stays there for so long it starts to feel like Mingyu really _is_ touching him there. Jeonghan shifts restlessly, his pulse picking up again.

Mingyu looks up. "I don't know what you mean."

"Bastard, you _know_  what I-"

"Hyung, maybe you should take care of your own problems?" he suggests with so much casualness that it's obvious just how _not_ casual it is. Jeonghan sputters indignantly and raises one accusing finger at Mingyu, mouth opening and ready to insult, but Mingyu interrupts him before he gets the chance. "I'll give you some privacy to take care of your... _issue_ ," he says emphatically because he obviously _has_ to rub salt into the wound. "See you. Bye-bye."

Mingyu turns on his heel and makes it to the door without threat to his person until Jeonghan curses and vows darkly, "I'll get you back for this," which has Mingyu slipping out of the room with a laugh that makes Jeonghan's blood boil.

He'll regret this. Jeonghan will _make_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to my work being hosted on any unofficial apps or websites, particularly ones with ad revenue and subscription services. My works should only be found on AO3.


End file.
